falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Edgar Brent
Edgar Brent was a colonel in the United States Army who mostly took part in the Annexation of Canada before the war but also fought afterwards for America's survival, mostly in Seattle. Biography Pre-War Edgar Blythe Brent was born in 2026 in Cornwall, England to an English mother and an American father. Edgar had a rather strict upbringing due to his father being ex-military and having dual citizenship in a time where that was becoming more of a liability than an advantage. This was despite the fact Edgar’s family was quite wealthy. He was often mocked as a “burger” for his American heritage, but that only toughened his resolve to succeed in life. Under his father’s harsh tutelage, Edgar was a model student in his local Cornwall school. Edgar’s parents moved to the United States in 2037 to Ohio, a place near to his father’s relatives. Edgar hated Ohio and constantly hoped to return to England, something he would only do once on vacation in 2040. Instead, Edgar had to be happy with his dull life in Ohio. Things seemed fine though. That was until Edgar’s father threw him a curveball and shipped him off to military school after he turned sixteen when Edgar was caught popping mentats. Chems seemed like Edgar’s only escape from his dull life, and they also turned out to be the ticket out of Ohio. Shipped off to an academy in Virginia, Edgar proved himself against all odds, redeeming himself in the eyes of his father. With his (somewhat) stellar record and a little help from family connections, Edgar was enrolled as a cadet in West Point in 2044. That time was hard for Edgar, but as always, he gritted his teeth and fought through the hazing and other difficulties facing him. He made few friends, but the few he did make lasted for life. Edgar Brent graduated from West Point and became an officer in the Army in 2048 just as tensions began to run high across the world. Edgar knew his time was coming, and that he was destined for great things. He believed that a great period of tribulation was on the horizon for America, and he would earn his spurs fight the “Doom War” against communism. However, Edgar first military actions were not against communists but Mexicans. The invasion of Mexico was where Edgar earned his spurs. He made his way up to colonel in his time in Mexico, fending off attacks by Mexican military forces and insurgents. It was easy and rewarding work, with Edgar mostly just having to guard U.S. assets while others went out after the remaining Mexican forces in the field. While encamped, Edgar had a little too much fun and caused a scandal through an incident with a Mexican official’s daughter in 2054. Edgar, with some help from some of his friends from West Point, managed to effectively bury the scandal and return back to normalcy. Edgar stayed in Mexico for more than a decade. It was there that he learned Spanish and married his first wife, a young Latina from Veracruz. As the U.S. occupation of Mexico continued and the Resource Wars raged in Europe, Edgar Brent observed events with a cold calculating eye. It was then that he began formulating his vision of a final "Doom War", a war to end all wars that would decide the path of humanity: freedom and capitalism or oppression and communism. This belief hardened Edgar’s already strong resolve and sense of patriotism. It also gave his less reservations in committing acts that he might otherwise not in the name of victory in the "Doom War". The Sino-American War began in 2066 and alarmed Edgar greatly. He saw the "Doom War" as drawing as ever closer and hoped to be immediately moved to the front line in Anchorage. Colonel Edgar was moved north but not to Anchorage where the majority of the fighting was taking place. Instead, he was put with thousands of other U.S. soldiers to protect the Alaskan oil pipeline hosted on Canadian land. Edgar, in particular, was tasked with overseeing a portion of land in British Columbia where the pipeline was, which included several Canadian towns and communities. Using the methods he learned in Mexico, Colonel Edgar enacted what was tantamount to a military occupation in the land under his jurisdiction. He was quite successful in maintaining order in his area, which brought quite a bit of admiration from many in the top brass of the U.S. military. Edgar’s actions that often blatantly broke international law also put the government of Canada in a fix and quite often drew protests in places like Ottawa and Vancouver. The official American annexation of Canada began in 2072. Colonel Edgar was moved from the wilderness of British Columbia and was placed in Vancouver to help with crowd control during the Army occupation. He was not in charge of the occupation of Vancouver but was an integral part nonetheless. This was when Edgar was in his element, and he embraced his task with gusto. The next five years were hell for Edgar, as he was almost assassinated twice and was divorced from his first wife for reasons unknown in 2075. Edgar Brent remarried in late 2075 and had a very public wedding at St. Andrew's Wesley Church in Vancouver. This sparked controversy even in the United States, and the top brass considered whether it would be best just to recall Edgar. They eventually decided not to, as he had been quite effective in his duties for the last couple of years. In 2077, Colonel Edgar clamped down even harder on dissidents. He felt like the war with the Chinese was winding down, and the colonel hoped that the "Doom War" with communism, specifically the Soviets, would come soon and bring an final end to the Cold War. So, Edgar and his troops in Vancouver cracked down on Canadian civilians with harsher curfews and barbarous punishments. His increased brutality eventually led to Edgar's second wife leaving him and going back to the United States with their young adopted son. This personal tragedy led to Edgar getting even more paranoid than before about his "Doom War" theory. In the lead up to the Great War, Colonel Edgar was readying himself to institute some more rationing for the residents of Vancouver. The Great War On October 23, 2077, the world ended more or less. A couple of bombs fell on Vancouver to cripple the United States's occupation of Canada. Luckily for Colonel Edgar and his men, there was advanced warning of the apocalypse. The U.S. military in Vancouver managed to hunker down in designated fallout shelters at the expense of Canadian civilians. Hundreds of people clawed at the entrance of Edgar's fallout shelter, giving Edgar another thing to lose sleep over. However, these cries died out soon enough and the U.S. occupation forces in Vancouver, largely intact compared to other military units, waited out the bombs. Post-War Colonel Edgar emerged from his fallout shelter in 2078. Taking stock of the situation, Edgar was directed by some remaining orders to go south to aid National Guard units in Seattle and simply abandon Vancouver. They had enough radiation medicine to hold the contingent over for a while, even in the high levels of radioactivity after the war. The large contingent of U.S. Army soldiers and armor arrived on the northern outskirts of Seattle only a few days after emerging, led by Colonel Edgar Brent. The survivors of the Vancouver U.S. occupation force, the Colonel and his men had been When the Army arrived in Seattle, they found the National Guard destroyed and a city in flames. The U.S. Army contingent, armed with superior weapons and more importantly medicine, made short work of the weak irradiated troublemakers in the city and secured the central portion of Seattle for the protection of remaining peaceful residents. That included the Chinatown community, the Seward Park community, and small groups of survivors in Campbell Armory, Capitol Hill, and Ravenna Park. The communities under Army protection did not include a ghoulified community in Fremont, a mostly ghoulified community in Woodland Park Zoo, a wandering collection of early ghouls looking for a possible cure, and the robot community camped out in the middle of I-90 in Lake Washington, driven mad by the war and blocking the way east. The separate Army detachment at Seetak remained known to the Colonel but out of reach due to remaining radiation and violence in the area. The colonel quickly issued martial law after the Army took Seattle and began making regular deliveries of supplies and radiation medicine to settlements in need. The Colonel and the Army contingent set up shop in Campbell Armory, seeing it as a very defensible location. Knowledgeable of the robobrain facility located underneath the Armory, the Army was soon supplementing its regular soldiers with robobrains. In early 2078, the Army continued securing Seattle from potential dangers. The mutant community in Fremont was destroyed by the Army for simply existing, and the mad robots were cut off from Seattle when the Army demolished part of I-90. With much of Seattle secured under his control, Colonel Edgar decided it was time to issue a message of sanctuary to those Americans lost in the wasteland. He would need everyone he could to finish the "Doom War". So, Colonel Edgar issued a radio signal out into the wasteland calling for all in need of refuge to come to Seattle, a U.S. Army safe zone promising safety and stability to all. That really began the trouble. Refugees from all around the wasteland came to Seattle which strained Colonel Edgar's already limited resources. However, he found the work rewarding if hard and embraced it with gusto. The colonel's mental health actually improved in that time, and it got even better when he found the Mr. Handy named Pitt. Colonel Edgar was the head of the U.S. Army remnants in Seattle, and he commanded all the remaining forces within the city apart from some soldiers holed up at the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. The arrival of the New Order to Seattle alarmed the U.S. Army remnants and Colonel Edgar, who saw the militant group as a possible threat to society. However, the New Order decided to send emissaries to meet with the U.S. Army remnants instead of attacking them. Colonel Edgar was surprised to find the New Order emissaries he met with to be civilized and articulate. The U.S. Army remnants and the New Order negotiated a deal to protect Seattle. The U.S. Army remnants protected the city center while the New Order limited the flow of refugees coming in. This arrangement went well for a couple of months. Edgar had also hoped to use the New Order as emissaries to the Army remnants in Seetak, but that plan never materialized. The leaders Joseph Manx and Edgar Brent conversed often with each other as the two's philosophies clashed with on another. Edgar identified Joseph as being something of a fascist, a wild card in his "Doom War" scenario. That did not stop them from talking until the end came for civilization in Seattle. In 2079, Skull-Taker arrived in Seattle to give pre-War America the ending it deserved. The Army remnants built a barricade to defend the city. Meanwhile, the New Order ran in the face of the enemy, leaving Colonel Edgar and his men alone to guard Seattle. They initially repelled the horde of attackers and licked their wounds. Soon enough however, Skull-Taker returned to Seattle to take down the Army remnants. He and his mob broke through the barricade. Colonel Edgar and his Army remnants were exhausted after their line was broken, and they retreated back to their headquarters in Campbell Armory while the rest of Seattle was left to Skull-Taker. Colonel Edgar's men had to persuade him not to fight to the death, but that did do any better for his mental health. Forced to relocate to Campbell Armory, Colonel Edgar's sanity began to take a spiral. Edgar seeing the world fall apart even more was like a gunshot directly to the part of his mind that kept him rational. The "Doom War" ideology took over his mind, making him feel progressively more and more paranoid about cannibals and communists all around him. That was what led to him to start shooting his own men. This went on for two years. In 2081, the remaining Army remnants in Campbell Armory were through with their wayward leader. Colonel Edgar was killed in the spring of 2081 by a combat knife to the gut. However, Edgar's soldiers still loved him in a way and gave him a proper burial. That day America died in the eyes of the soldiers of Campbell Armory. Personality Edgar Brent was a man who believed in things such as destiny and responsibility. He believed himself to be part of America’s Greatest Generation who would fight the "Doom War" against the communists and bring a final peace to the world. He had no real enmity against communists, he just saw it as fate. His determination and strength kept him on this goal up until his death, where his mind finally snapped. Edgar was also something of a father to his men and also known for his love of the ladies (even when it got him in trouble). After the emergence of Skull-Taker and the fall of Seattle, Edgar suffered something of a mental break. He zeroed in on his one goal of his destiny in restoring civilization and saw anyone in his way or opposing his actions as a potential threat. Killings and executions also became more commonplace for Edgar. This led to his death eventually at the hands of his own men. Appearance A clean-cut modest man, Edgar never put much stock in his appearance. Nevertheless, he always made it a point to remain well-groomed and hygienic, a trait he picked up from his British mother. His cadets at West Point always joked that he fit the image of a posh Englishman, something Edgar tried to distant himself from later in life. This tidy trait lessened when Edgar went more or less insane before his death, with his appearance becoming much more wild and chaotic. Equipment Edgar’s equipment and clothing were always all rather modest, even after he gained leadership of the Army remnants after the Great War. He wore his uniform with pride and made sure to always have a pistol around. After arriving in Seattle, a slightly damaged Mr. Handy named Pitt became Edgar’s constant companion. This led to some spicy speculation with Edgar actually burying Pitt after the robot died at the hands of cannibals in Seattle. Category:Cascadia Category:Deceased